Little tipsy HixTen Hentai fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Tenten has a mission and gets lost and how do you think she should meet Hidan and things heat up. This is a Hentai GuyxGirl. This is a requests from a friend on DeviantART hope you like


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains swearing.

"Gai I want you to get your team, and deliver this papers to a Village, a bout two days walk from here" a woman ordered.

"Yes, Lady Hokage" Gai said.

"Don't get lost in the forest near the Village, it can be easily done" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am" Gai said.

"Are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes sorry" Gai said.

Gai left the room.

Gai walked to Rock Lee's house.

"Lee, we have a mission, get ready" Gai ordered, happily.

"Yes, Gai sensei" Lee said, happily running into his house.

A few moments passed, and Lee came back out ready to go.

Gai and Lee walked to Neji's house.

Neji and Tenten came into view.

"Neji, Tenten, we have a mission" Gai said.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Tenten said, running off.

"Meet us at the gate of the Village!" Gai yelled.

"Ok!" Tenten yelled waving.

"It's been a while since we've been on a mission" Tenten said, to herself happily.

Tenten ran up to her house.

"I better get all of my weapons, and weapon scrolls" Tenten told herself.

Tenten got everything she needed, and ran out of the house.

Tenten ran throw the streets of Konoha.

"Hey Tenten!" a boy called.

Tenten stopped, and turned.

"Hey Kiba, can't stay have a mission" Tenten said.

"Oh, ok talk to you later" Kiba said.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru said.

Tenten ran to the gate of the Village.

"Is everyone ready?" Gai asked.

"Yes sensei!" Lee Neji Tenten said.

They left the Village.

About two days passed.

"Damn it Kakuzu, where did you go, and why do I have to carry your shit!" Hidan screamed.

"Kakuzu, where the fuck are you!" Hidan screamed.

"God damn it!" Hidan hissed, to himself.

"Sensei!" Tenten called.

"Sensei, Lee, Neji!" Tenten called.

It was getting dark fast.

"Damn it Kakuzu, where are you!" Hidan screamed.

"Sensei!" Tenten called.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hidan and Tenten asked them selves.

Tenten walked for a while, and a person came into view.

Tenten ran to the figure.

"Sensei!" Tenten called happily.

Tenten slowed down, when the person came into better view.

"Oh your not Gai sensei, I'm sorry" Tenten said.

"Sorry girly, I'm not this Gai dude, names Hidan" Hidan said, smiling looking Tenten and down.

Tenten blushed a little.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind me walking with you, until we get somewhere to say, or I find my sensei?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, what ever, I'm looking for someone myself" Hidan answered.

"Thanks" Tenten said.

"Yeah, what ever" Hidan said, starting to walk a way.

Tenten ran up to him.

The walked in silence.

Tenten kept looking at Hidan.

"What, is there something on my face?" Hidan hissed.

"Sorry, I was looking at the scythe on your back, I love weapons like it its really cool" Tenten said.

"Wow thanks, I love stuff like it to" Hidan said.

They walked for a while talking about weapons.

They came to a clearing.

"Hey the Village, I bet the people we're looking for will be here" Tenten said.

"Yeah" Hidan said.

They walked around the Village for a while, but couldn't find the people they were looking for.

"Hey, lets go to an inn, and start looking for them in the morning" Hidan said.

"Yeah, it is getting late" Tenten said.

They walked to an inn.

"Yes Sir" a man asked.

"We would like two rooms" Hidan said.

"Right this way" the man said.

They followed the man.

"Miss here is your room, and Sir here is yours" the man said, pointing out the rooms.

"Thank you" Tenten said.

"Yeah, what she said" Hidan said.

"If there is anything you need, let me know" the man said.

The man walked away.

"Well go night Hidan, see you in the morning" Tenten said, smiling.

"Yeah, good night" Hidan said.

They walked into their rooms shutting the doors behind them.

Tenten took off her pants, and was about to take off her shirt.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes!" Tenten said.

"Hey it's me Hidan, can I come in?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah hold on!" Tenten said, grabbing her pants.

Hidan opened the door, and walked in.

"Aahhh, do you mind!" Tenten screamed, covering herself.

"Jezz sorry" Hidan said, turning and smiling.

"I told you to wait" Tenten snapped, putting her pants back on.

"I didn't hear you" Hidan said, still smiling.

"God, you're a perv" Tenten growled.

"Alright, you can turn a round now" Tenten said.

Hidan turned back around.

"So what up?" Tenten asked, walking over to the bed, and sitting down.

"Well, I wanted to talk some more" Hidan answered.

"Ok, hey have a set, I don't bite."Tenten said, smiling.

Hidan walked over to the bed and sat down.

They talked for a while.

"Did the guy you were with, make you carry all the stuff?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah the bastard, he always make me do it" Hidan growled.

"Hey, lets look throw his stuff" Tenten said.

"Alright" Hidan said.

Hidan opened the bag Kakuzu make him carry.

"A bunch of useless shit, like always" Hidan growled.

"Hmm, what's that?" Tenten asked.

Hidan pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Just sake" Hidan answered.

"I've never had any, do you think we could drink some?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not mush of a drinker, you can have it if you want" Hidan said, handing Tenten the bottle.

"I don't want to drink it by myself, please drink with me" Tenten begged.

"Alright fine, but only a little" Hidan said.

Tenten smiled.

Hidan poured the sake, and handed a cup to Tenten.

Tenten quickly drank hers Hidan drank his a little slower.

"More please" Tenten said, happily holding out her cup.

Hidan rolled his eyes, and poured her some more.

She downed it like the last.

"Damn, slow down, or you'll get drunk" Hidan said.

"So more" Tenten said happily.

Hidan sighed and poured her and him anther.

The bottle was almost empty.

Tenten took the bottle, and finished it off.

"Damn woman" Hidan gasped.

"It was good, but it's all gone" Tenten giggled.

"Yeah, you're drunk" Hidan said.

"Really, maybe that's why I feel so weird" Tenten said, starting to take her shirt off.

"Hey, what the Hell are you doing?" Hidan gasped.

"I'm hot, and feel like I'm being smothered, in this thing" Tenten said, pulling her shirt all the way off.

Tenten moved over to Hidan.

"You know what, you're really hot" Tenten purred, crawling over top of him.

"Man, now I'm starting to feel weird, like the last time" Hidan stopped.

"That son of a bitch, he drugged the sake, I'll kill him" Hidan snapped.

"Drugged, what do you mean?" Tenten purred, moving to Hidan's neck.

"It's going to make us, aawww" Hidan said, as Tenten started to kiss, and suck his neck.

"Alright, we can't do this" Hidan said, pushing Tenten off him.

"Aww, come on, it will be fun" Tenten purred, trying to crawl back over top of Hidan.

Hidan looked at her wide eyed.

"Yeah you're drunk, I'm leaving before we do something we shouldn't" Hidan said, trying to get off the bed.

Tenten quickly wrapped her arms around Hidan holding him in place.

"Now listen chicky, I don't" Hidan was cut off.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard" Tenten purred.

Hidan looked at her in shock wide eyed.

Tenten let him go, and moved way then lay on her back.

"Well, when am I going to get to fuck a hot chick like her again, with out having to pay for it" Hidan thought to himself.

Tenten smiled, and removed the rest of her cloths.

Hidan removed his cloths, and crawled onto the bed then over to Tenten.

"You have done this before right?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, with a guy named Neji, we were bored, and wanted to try it out" Tenten answered, smiling.

Hidan lay back on his back.

"Get over here, and ride me" Hidan purred.

"What no foreplay" Tenten purred, crawling over top of him.

"Oh you want foreplay huh?" Hidan purred.

"Oh yeah, I want foreplay" Tenten purred.

Hidan put his hands on her breasts starting to massage them.

"Aww!" Tenten moaned softly.

Hidan took her nipple into his mouth starting to suck.

"Aahhh, you're good with your mouth" Tenten moaned.

Hidan smiled into her breast, and started to lick around her nipple.

"Aahh, and your tongue" Tenten moaned.

Hidan moved to her other breast licking at her nipple.

"Aahhh" Tenten moaned.

Hidan moved his hand down between Tenten's legs, putting his fingers at her entrance slowly moving them.

Tenten fell foreword, putting her hands on Hidan's chest.

"Faster!" Tenten moaned.

Hidan did as he was told moving his fingers faster.

"Aaahhh, God I-I want more!" Tenten moaned.

Hidan said nothing picking her up, and placing his length at her entrance pushing her down hard and fast.

"Aaahhhh, oh God, do that again!" Tenten moaned loudly.

Hidan picked her up, and slammed her down over and over again.

"Aaahhh, fuck!" they moaned.

"Oh God Hidan, so damn good!" Tenten moaned, as he slammed her down again.

"God you're so light, and tight this feels so good!" Hidan moaned, loudly.

They kept this up for about two hours.

"I'm going to cum!" Hidan moaned.

"So am I!" Tenten moaned.

"Aaahhhh!" they moaned.

Hidan grabbed Tenten's hips, slamming her down one more time, shot his seed deep inside her.

Tenten came on Hidan's hips.

Hidan removed himself from Tenten, and she feel back onto the bed panting.

"Wow, that was awesome, I have never had sex that great before" Tenten panted.

"Thanks you, weren't that bad yourself" Hidan panted.

Tenten crawled under the covers.

Hidan was about to get out of the bed.

"Why are you leaving, stay here with me please" Tenten said.

"Alright" Hidan said, crawling under the covers.

Hidan laid on his back.

Tenten moved over close to him.

"Good night Hidan" Tenten whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, good night Tenten" Hidan whispered.

"You know, I think that's the first time, you ever called me by my name" Tenten whispered.

"Huh, I think your right, well anyway good night" Hidan whispered, closing his eyes.

Tenten smiled, and closed her eyes.

They fell asleep like that.

It was the next morning.

Hidan opened his eyes, and looked to the person next to him.

"Fuck, I almost forgot I fucked her" Hidan thought to himself.

Hidan got out of the bed, and got dressed.

Hidan walked to the door, and looked back at the girl in the bed.

"Hate you leave you like this baby, but I have to find Kakuzu" Hidan whispered, then walked out the door.

Tenten opened her eyes.

"Oh my head, God what happened last night? I remember losing Gai sensei, and the others, then meeting some guy, but much after that is blank" Tenten said to herself, holding her head.

Tenten got dressed, and left.

Tenten found Gai, and the others.

Hidan found Kakuzu, and hand some rather nice words with him.

Two weeks later.

"Man I really wish, I could remember what" Tenten stopped.

"Holy shit, I slept with some guy, I just met!" Tenten screamed, almost chocking on her breakfast.

"What are you still, so happy about?" Kakuzu asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about the night you got lost" Hidan answered.

"I got lost, you mean you got lost" Kakuzu growled.

"No, you got lost!" Hidan snapped.

"No you!" Kakuzu snapped, pinning Hidan to a wall.

Kakuzu came inches from Hidan's face, and pulled his mask down.

"You turn me on so bad, when you argue with me" Kakuzu purred, crushing his lips to Hidan's.

Hidan broke the kiss.

"Fuck me now" Hidan purred.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty" Kakuzu purred.

Hidan pushed Kakuzu off him, and ran to their room.

Kakuzu followed close behind.

"No you're not pregnant" Tsunade said.

"Thank God" Tenten sighed.

"May I ask, why you wish to know if you where pregnant?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh, you remember that mission, I went on two weeks ago?" Tenten asked.

"Yes" Tsunade answered.

"Well I got lost, and drunk, then slept with some guy I just met" Tenten said.

"You what!" Tsunade screamed.

END


End file.
